1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elastic mount, particularly for supporting drive assemblies in motor vehicles, with a support arm protruding laterally from the drive assembly and being supported on a rigid abutment by elastomer bodies. The invention also relates to a method for producing elastic rubber bodies for the elastic mount.
Such engine mounts are known in the form of so-called block mounts in which two rubber bodies that are oblique relative to one another are vulcanized in place between an upper and a lower support that are usually formed of metal. Aside from having little opportunity for varying the spring rigidity, such mounts have the disadvantage, which is now substantial, of being practically unrecycleable, or only being recycleable with major effort, since the metal cannot be separated from the rubber except with difficulty.